Dana's apartment (Ghostbusters II)
Dana's apartment in Ghostbusters II is different due to the events in the end of the first film. Because of this apartment is at a different location as well as it is Dana's new home in Ghostbusters II. Primary Canon History Ghostbusters II After the Gozer incident, Dana moved to unit 448 at a new apartment complex. Dana's apartment seemed to be in a mostly friendly neighborhood on East 77th Street near First Avenue. However, after the Slime in Bathtub Attack Dana fled her apartment and for the rest of the Vigo incident of 1989, stayed at Peter's apartment. Secondary Canon History IDW Comics After three months of searching for the missing Ghostbusters, Janine Melnitz's team took on a case on behalf of a valued repeat customer named Mr. Parker. They cornered the Jail Jaw Ghost as it feasted on the contents of a refrigerator. However, Special Agent Melanie Ortiz missed the first time and got slimed. She got it the second time and Janine trapped it. Much to Ortiz's dismay, the room was wrecked. Behind the Scenes The blackout scene was shot on a set. First, Peter MacNicol was filmed walking down a dimly lit walkway. As he walked, MacNicol moved his head side to side. To create the look of real light being illuminated, another pass was filmed. In it, Michael Chapman held a 2K at MacNicol's height then walked down the hall, panning the light from side to side. After a few takes done fast and slow, the scenes were edited together and both Chapman and the light were matted out. Pat Meyers helped defined the light beams by placing shards and particulate matter so it looked like real beams. Meyers lined up the beams so they tracked from MacNicol's eyebrows to the puddles of light on the walls. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 10. Cinefex, USA. Trivia *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, Lane Walker's apartment is stated to be an old brownstone in Greenwich Village. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 13). "Paragraph reads: "Venkman and Lane come out of the old brownstone onto a shady little street in Greenwich Village."'' *The baby carriage chase at the start of the movie is geographically accurate. It starts at Dana's apartment building at 325 East 77th Street and heads south to the intersection of East 77th Street and First Avenue where it stopped. After the carriage is nearly hit by the bus, the green awning of Cho-Sen Food Shoppe Ltd. is visible, further proving the intersection is E. 77th and First. Spook Central, Dana's apartment *The radiator in Oscar's room needed fixing. After a week of no progress, she tells Frank the Superintendent about it again because the room was getting cold. *When Ray, Egon and Peter first visit, the '89 calendar is on November. *There is a frame of Johannes Brahms near the book shelf when Peter picks up the snow globe. Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters II *Chapter 01: Start *Chapter 05: Investigating Oscar *Chapter 09: Great Blackout of 1989 *Chapter 12: Two in the Box *Chapter 14: A Tub Full of Slime Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #1 References Gallery Primary Canon GB2film1999chapter01sc007.png|Exterior DanasApartmentGB202.jpg|Complex address on canopy DanasApartmentGB205.jpg|Neighboring building of complex GB2film1999chapter09sc028.png|Hallway outside Dana's DanasApartmentGB206.jpg|Dana's front door DanasApartmentGB204.jpg|Dana's front door DanasApartmentGB201.jpg|Dana's living room GB2film1999chapter05sc009.png|Dana's living room GB2film1999chapter12sc115.png|Dana's living room DanasApartmentGB203.jpg|Dana's kitchen from front door GB2film1999chapter05sc001.png|Dana's kitchen GB2film1999chapter05sc008.png|Dana's dining area GB2film1999chapter05sc025.png|Oscar's room GB2film1999chapter05sc028.png|Oscar's room GB2film1999chapter14sc018.png|Dana's bathroom Secondary Canon DanasApartmentGB2IDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 NewGhostbustersTeam03.jpg|Entrance DanasApartmentGB2IDW02.jpg|Interior of a unit Category:Locations Category:GB2 Locations Category:IDW Locations